1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines incorporate heat exchangers for a variety of purposes. By way of example, heat exchangers can be used to transfer heat from lubrication oil to fuel in order to melt ice present in the fuel. In other applications, heat exchangers are used to transfer heat from lubrication oil to air that can be provided as exhaust or used for aircraft environmental systems.